MagnetMan.EXE
MagnetMan.EXE is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series based on Magnet Man. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 MagnetMan's operator is Gauss Magnus and he hijacks an airplane for the Gospel organization. MagnetMan tries to steal the program that allows the plane to operate to help make Bass.EXE clones. MegaMan has to fight him in the airplane's network to stop him from stealing the program and later in the Gospel Base. Mega Man Battle Network 5 In the ''Team ProtoMan version, he is operated by Tesla Magnus, Gauss' daughter, and is first found at the end of the Drill Comp in the Old Mine. After defeating him, he joins the player's team and his Magnet Barrier allows ProtoMan to take out the cannons preventing the player from liberating Oran Area 3. MegaMan fights with him in the Liberation Mission against ShadeMan. After the mission, he grudgingly joins Team ProtoMan and MegaMan gains his Double Soul. He is playable in the Liberation Missions against various Darkloids. Later when Lan infiltrates Nebula's base, MegaMan fights with him in Nebula Comp 1. After defeating BlizzardMan, he'll try to suck MegaMan into a portal to the Dark Galaxy. However, MagnetMan moves in front of MegaMan and gets pulled in instead. He later appears with the other Team ProtoMan members to help MegaMan defeat Nebula Grey. Anime History MagnetMan is first operated by Gauss Magnets during the course of the second half of MegaMan NT Warrior. He and ElecMan have a rivalry and have battled against each other a few times, as do their Operators. He first appeared in episode 34 switching bank accounts, causing Higsby to become wealthy and Yai poor. MagnetMan is later deleted by MegaMan using Aqua Custom Style and a Program Advance due to the interference by ElecMan, who is deleted with him. During the events of Rockman.EXE Stream, he is broken out of captivity by Asteroid FlashMan. His new operator is the daughter of his original operator, Tesla Magnets. He is the only Navi in the Neo WWW who does not have an Asteroid origin. Tesla gained the ability to use Cross Fusion with MagnetMan during the events of Stream. Abilities *'Super Armor:' MagnetMan won't flinch from enemy attacks unless he is hit with a counterattack. *'Air Shoes & Float Shoes:' MagnetMan can't be affected by negative panel affects or holes. *'Magnet Panel:' MagnetMan changes either the top row to a Magnet Line (has 5 of these chips) if the player get rid of any magnet panel in the middle row as PanlOut1 (BN2), or all the corners of the battlefield into magnet panels (BN5). (Enemy only) *'Magnet Missile:' MagnetMan shoots two curved magnets at MegaMan that turn once to seek him. *'Magnet Hole Blast:' MagnetMan stuns MegaMan with a ball of purple electricity at him. (Enemy only) *'Polarize:' When MagnetMan has less than half of its HP MAX he can use this attack, MagnetMan splits in two magnetic poles, creating a blue duplicate of himself representing the south pole while the red one is the north pole. *'North - South Tackle:' After creating a blue duplicate of himself, the two MagnetMan poles tackle the opponent at the same time. Does more damage if MegaMan is at the front of the player's area. *'Elec Chip Charge: '''MagnetMan can charge up a non-dimming Elec-based chip to double the damage. (Player only) *'Magnet Barrier:' MagnetMan protects himself and all allies deployed. This is only used in cutscenes and during a Liberation Mission, but never in actual combat. Double Soul When MegaMan gains Magnet Soul, he becomes an electric type Navi. He is able to use a Magnet Coil attack that draws in the enemy when he charges up his buster and increase the attack power of Electric chips. Pressing B and Left at the same time also allows him to form a Magnet Hole that keeps enemies on the same row in place. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' Progress PET Gallery MMBN2MagnetManEXE.png|MagnetMan.EXE in Mega Man Battle Network 2. Magnetman concept art.png|Concept art of MagnetMan. MMNTWMagnetPoles.png|North Pole and South Pole MagnetMan in the anime. NSTackle.png|MagnetMan using NS Tackle in the anime. Trivia *During any fight with MagnetMan in Mega Man Battle Network 2, if the player launches the HeatBall/AquaBall/ElecBall Battle Chip and it makes contact with MagnetMan's Magnet Ball attack, the damage potential will shoot all the way up to 999 without either attack cancelling each other, meaning massive damage if it successfully connects. *According to Mega Man Battle Network Official Complete Works, MagnetMan is unusual for the fact that he has a face guard, something that only the main characters (MegaMan and ProtoMan) have. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Elec bosses Category:Male NetNavis Category:NetNavis with NetOps